the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia and Jabba's Slime
Realisation It failed... All of her friends were dead... Luke, Chewie and Han. R2-D2 and C-3PO were reprogrammed and used as Jabba's servants. She was alone with this beast. He controlled her, he could now do anything to her. But she was strong, she would resist. Initiation After departing the barge she was not taken by Jabba, as she had been up until this point, but taken by a human man (who she later found out was called Jakson, or Jak for short). Jak grabbed her chain and pulled her towards where the other slaves were going. She then entered one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen. Hot, steamy pools littered the floor and there were branching rooms off to the side. In these rooms was simply a shower or a bed. They also had parting curtains. Thoroughly expecting a much more dismal room for the slaves she was shocked when Jak told her to stop and proceeded to remove her chain. She thought that maybe he was to save her, but her hopes were dashed when he then went on to say to her: "Welcome to the Harem! This is where all of Jabba's slave girls reside. We have pools and private rooms. Nudity and... fun are wanted if not demanded by Jabba himself. Talking of Jabba, you have been allowed off of your chain by Jabba forever as you are his now, and he trusts his slaves to behave" It was now that Leia looked around and could already see all kinds of humanoid beings (but still mainly humans) undressing and making love around the room. Jak then continued, "I am the slave trainer and I shall teach you all you need to know. Training usually only takes a week or two; but Jabba has personally said that you will need more. Now, for your first lessons we shall be working on what I have just been talking about. First nudity and then intimacy with the other slaves. This should only take today and tomorrow (today nudity and tomorrow intimacy). Lets start then... STRIP!" Leia was shocked by his words and stood still, paralysed with fear. Relaising that Leia was not going to strip of her own accord; he reached forward, grabbed her bra and pulled it off. Then in one fluid motion he did the same to her pants. For a moment Leia stayed still, now in even more shock; then, realising that her perfect breasts, anus and vagina were on show she quickly tried to cover them up. Her right arm flung across her breasts and her left hand covered her pussy; she had to leave her ass bare, much to her dismay. Now irritated, Jak ordered Leia to put her hands by her side and reveal her nude body to the room. At first she refused, but then seeing the look in Jak's eyes she knew she had to comply. He then told her to do three actions: Pump out her chest to show off her tits; Lean back with wide legs and pull the skin around her crotch to show off her pussy and; Bend over with her back to him while pulling apart her cheeks to show off her asshole. It was at this moment that Jak rammed a cylindrical object inside of her as 'punishment'. Leia's tears splattered the ground in front of her as she felt a pain she never had experienced before. While she whimpered Jak simply said, "Every time you disobey me this will happen, but for longer, further in and with a bigger pole... OK?" "OK," Leia whimpered. "OK Sir," demanded Jak. "OK...Sir." Jak then removed the pole from Leia's stretched ass and put it in a pocket. "Good. You shall now go to your room for the night. But before you go drink this; it is a potion that allows you to understand Huttese, only Jabba's staff and slaves are given this. Drink, then off to bed!" Leia drank the potion and then walked her sorry body to one of the many rooms. She closed the curtain, put her revealing costume to the side and cried herself to sleep knowing she had failed in resisting. Amy She woke up the next morning and got out of bed, the pain in her ass had now gone. She reached to the side to grab her bikini, but there was something else there. She looked over and saw that there was a note beside it, reading; "Here is your new costume as you are Jabba's favourite. Jak". Already disgusted after being reminded that she was the 'favourite', the new costume just added to that disgust. It was barely even a costume; it consisted of a small triangular shape and two tiny domes, all gold. She didn't want to wear nothing, so she would just have to accept this. She placed the triangle over her fanny, barely covering it; Leia also noticed that her bush had been shaved off, allowing even more of her skin to be smooth. She then pressed the two domes onto her breasts, shocked at how small they were, they only seemed to cover her nipples, that's it. Her big boobs bounced around unrestrained. Leia looked down and was shocked at what she had become; she was basically naked (what with her exposed body and bouncing boobs and bum), the costume only served to protect her dignity, and she was now meant to serve Jabba. She walked out of the room and saw Jak, there was also another girl standing next to her, wearing an identical copy of Leia's old costume. The girl was beautiful, only seconded to Leia herself. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and her lips were full and red. Looking at her more intimately, Leia noticed her tits were round and strong, held up by her bra. It was now that Leia realised just how amazing HER (Leia's) tits were, even without any support they did not sag, rather held themselves up. Looking further down Leia saw her strong, but feminine, legs; stood with a small gap between. While Leia could not see the girls ass, she could tell the it was also full and strong, like her legs. Leia walked up to the two and saw a lust in the girls eyes for her. Jak then loudly spoke out, "Welcome to a continuation of yesterday! And, might I say, you look absolutely perfect in that new outfit. Don't you agree Amy?" So that's her name, Amy Leia thought to herself. Amy then nodded her head in thorough agreement. "Now Leia, I presume you remember what today's training consists of. Yes... Good! Then lets go! Now, give Amy a nice kiss on the lips, come on now." Leia stood there in utter shock she rarely kissed men, but a woman, that was too far. Moments before saying no, she remembered what Jak had done last time, never wanting to relive that, she stepped forward and brushed her lips over Amy's. Acceptance That night Jabba asked her yet again if she was ready to submit. Finally she decided to take Amy's advice to spend the night with Jabba. Trapped against Jabba's body, slime oozing over her, she replied with two words that seemed to send relief flooding through her: "Yes Master," then she heard him whisper in her ear, "Lets celebrate then." Instantly Jabba's tail shot up her pussy (no amount of 'normal' sex could have prepared her for this). As more went in it got bigger, harder, faster. He grabbed her fragile breasts with his small slimy hands and licked and pulled them. Leia did not know how he did it but she started to be milked; the liquid from her tits only adding to the mess already on the floor. His tail was now thrashing in and out of her already gaping pussy... He stopped and chuckled. She looked down and saw what had happened to her body. Her pussy was definitely not a kitten. It was huge and it hurt, but not for long. It seemed that the mixture of slime, milk and now cum numbed the pain; even made it feel good. Without her brain even being involved she finally cracked. She got down on her knees and begged Jabba for more, saying: "I am your worthless property; your whore, your slave, your slut. Yours to use however you see fit. Master, I want nothing more than you to be happy. Pain is no thought to me; if it pleases you it pleases me even more. Never again put me through the dishonour of sleeping with another than you. But I have just one request... that I shall be used by you at least weekly, maybe if I can go so far as to say daily! I am yours through and through and I want nothing more than that." Jabba, normally only too happy to comply, played hard to get. "I will accept your request if... Hmmmm." Jabba said. "If what?" Leia quickly answered, eager for more. "If you prove your worth by squirting, from the floor, into my mouth! Otherwise... RANCOR!" Jabba replied. Leia was shocked, she may be a fast learner, but not THAT fast! Yes, she could squirt, but not that high or that accurately. Opening wide Jabba awaited Leia's cum. Fueled by desperation and a desire for more she rubbed hard, groaning louder and louder. More than once she almost let loose, but held back, knowing she had to save it all for one giant attempt. Finally after almost ten minutes of preparation Leia let loose. With one of the loudest groans Jabba had ever heard, her cum shot from between her legs. What was only a second felt like a year. Leia watched her cum spout from her legs and sour into Jabba's mouth in an arc. Jabba swallowed the liquid and smiled, in both an evil and sexual way. Leia, the most beautiful being in the galaxy, was his. After recovering from what she had just done, Leia looked at Jabba pleadingly, hoping for more now. Jabba laughed and said, "You can have more... tomorrow!" Leia was distraught, but knowing her master's wants she went back to the Harem, holding her wide pussy in one hand and her metal bikini in the other. Just as she reached the door Jabba announced to her: "I have something special for you tommorrow," he laughed lustfully, "and why don't you bring that freind of yours with you... Amy, yes that's her!" Leia was honoured at this and ran back to the Harem to tell Jess the 'good news'. She entered, spotted Amy, ran straight to her and kissed her (she still had a lot of sexual charge in her). Amy did a double take and then asked, "Why are you so late? Why aren't you wearing your costume? Why are you covered in that... that stuff? And how is your pussy so huge?!"(She said the last part with admiration while touching Leia's perfect vagina). Leia replied, "I was with Jabba. He opened me up with his tail. At first I didn't like it but then I started enjoing it and it was amazing! The slime, I don't know what's in it but it makes my pussy feel no pain; it was one of the best experiences ever!" "I've always wanted to spend the night with Jabba..." Amy said in a dissapointed manner. "Well now you can!" Leia said excitedly. Leia then explained how they were both to spend the night with Jabba tomorrow. Amy was so excited. Leia then kissed Amy hard and dragged her into one of the 'private' rooms in the Harem to prepare for tommorow by opening their vaginas and anuses and also by practising their squirts. What they did not know is that Jabba had a live feed to that room, and was thoroughly enjoying the show. The Next Night Having prepared all the night before, the two girls sat excitedly on Jabba's dias all day, awaiting what was to come, with eager hearts, buttholes, tits and vaginas. They did whatever Jabba asked of them; mainly he just made them striptease in his meetings, in order to put the other parties off, and make them make mistakes. One deal was so important that Jabba made Amy basically force herself onto the dealer, whch did in the end cause an extraordinary deal to be struck. Leia asked if she was to ever do that, but Jabba told her that she was only his now. Finally the time came when all of the tradesmen, bounty hunters ect. had gone, and the throne room was empty. So ready for their threesome, Leia and Amy were shocked when they were told to leave the room, luckily only for 10 minutes while Jabba 'got ready'. After what seemed like only 10 seconds, Jabba told the two to come in. As they walked in they saw a few things had changed. Namely there were two stocks in the middle of the room with some kind of tank above them. Also C-3PO stood in the corner. Jabba looked at the two gorgeous girls, smiled and said, "Welcome! Tonight you will be locked in those stocks and the slime from last night, which is in the tank, will be dropped all over you. Now you may be asking two questions right now: A) How is there so much slime? and B) What's so special about it? First off, there is so much slime because I was collecting it last night, draining it out. You and me, Leia, really did a good job. Second, it is not common knowledge that Human Female cum and milk mixed with Hutt slime makes the most powerful painkiller in the world. That is how you 'survived' last night... NOW get in those stocks. C-3PO then awoke and helped the two into the stocks. First, the two girls took off their costumes and chucked them to the side, grinning wildley in anticipation. Then C-3PO placed their feet in a connected holder in an outstreched position exposing their already wet pussy and asshole. Locking that he then lent them forward so that all four of the perfectly sized boobs bounced towards the ground below. C-3PO then finally locked their head and hands in the main peice and left the room. Already, cum was dripping down the two slave's legs. The white liquid making their legs shine even more; this greatly increased Jabba's drive. Jabba grinned wildly, flipped a switch and let the slime splosh all over the slaves. Leia already felt her pussy clenching in orgasm and let out a groan of pleasure; Amy followed quickly after. Simultainiously, both girls let out a HUGE squirt, splattering the already wet floor with their seamen. Already enjoying something that hadn't even happened yet. Author's Notes Looking for pictures to go with story. Add in relevant (AND sexy) pictures to the related part of the story. This does NOT mean you should add or change the story in any way. Write any ideas in the comments and I will review them. Feedback is really useful in continuing to develop this story and AU. Please state what you liked and didn't like and how you may improve it.